gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Make a Wish
"Make a Wish" (소원 들어주기) is a song by Gugudan, and the fifth track in the mini album, Act.2 Narcissus. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 넌 그저 남자 사람 친구 내 생일은 왜 기억하는지 또 장난치듯 불쑥 다가와 오늘 내 소원 다 들어준대 해맑은 얼굴로 짓궂은 말투로 날 흔드는 너 내 소원은 너 아무도 모르는 그 소원은 너 바보 같은 입술 대신 내 눈빛이 말해 내가 갖고 싶은 건 너라고 내 선물은 너 넌 다른 친굴 좋아했을 때도 너 고여 있던 내 마음에 니가 말을 걸면 빗방울 닿는 저 호수처럼 난 떨려요 그 몇 초가 몇 시간 같았어 말해도 될까 어지러웠어 어쩌면 하늘이 내게 준 완벽한 그 순간인데 내 소원은 너 아무도 모르는 그 소원은 너 바보 같은 입술 대신 내 눈빛이 말해 내가 갖고 싶은 건 너라고 좋아해요 내 소원은 늘 같아요 한 사람만 바랬죠 내 고백은 너 아무리 막아도 차오르는 너 나의 처음이 너라면 끝도 될 거라고 그렇게 난 믿고 널 기다려 사랑해요 널 넌 다른 친굴 좋아했을 때도 너 잠겨있던 내 가슴에 니가 문을 열면 햇살이 닿은 저 화분처럼 웃을 텐데 |-|Romanization= neon geujeo namja saram chingu nae saengireun wae gieokhaneunji tto jangnanchideut bulssuk dagawa oneul nae soweon da deureojundae haemalkeun eolgullo jitgujeun malturo nal heundeuneun neo nae soweoneun neo amudo moreuneun geu soweoneun neo babo gateun ipsul daeshin nae nunbichi malhae naega gatgo shipeun geon neorago nae seonmureun neo neon dareun chingul joahaesseul ttaedo neo goyeo itdeon nae maeumel niga mareul geolmyeon bitbangul danneun jeo hosucheoreom nan tteollyeoyo geu myeot choga myeot shigan gatasseo malhaedo doelka eojireoweosseo eojjeomyeon haneuri naege jun wanbyeokhan geu sunganinde nae soweoneun neo amudo moreuneun geu soweoneun neo babo gateun ipsul daeshin nae nunbichi malhae naega gatgo shipeun geon neorago joahaeyo nae soweoneun neul gatayo han saramman barhaetjyo nae gobaegeun neo amuri magado chaoreuneun neo naye cheoeumi neoramyeon kkeutdo doel georago geureoke nan mitgo neol gidaryeo saranghaeyo neol neon dareun chingul joahaesseul ttaedo neo jamgyeoitdeon nae gaseume niga muneul yeolmyeon haessari daheun jeo hwabuncheoreom useul tende |-|English= You’re just a boy who is my friend But why do you remember my birthday? You suddenly come to me like a joke But you tell me you’re gonna make my wish come true today With a bright face, with teasing words You shake me up My wish is you The wish that no one knows is you Instead of my foolish lips, my eyes are telling you The thing I want is you My gift is you Even when you liked another friend In my welled up feelings, whenever you talked to me Like that lake with all the rain drops I trembled Those few seconds felt like a few hours Can I tell you? I was dizzy Maybe this is the perfect chance My wish is you The wish that no one knows is you Instead of my foolish lips, my eyes are telling you The thing I want is you I like you, my wish is always the same I only wanted one person My confession is you No matter how much I push it down, it’s you If you’re my first, you’re gonna be my last That’s what I believe as I wait for you I love you Even when you liked another friend If you open the door to my locked heart Like the plant that sees sunlight I would smile Category:Songs